The main goal of the student enrichment activities is to motivate minority students to pursue advanced training and/or careers in health- related research. To achieve this goal, the enrichment activities will include: 1) academic and career counseling; 2) participate in on-campus biomedical research; 3) participation in off-campus research at nearby institutions; 4) attending seminars presented by visiting biomedical scientists including minority role models; and 5) attending regional and national professional society meetings. Four science majors with high academic ability and interest in biomedical research will be selected to participate. Faculty members who are interested in biomedical research will be encouraged to participate in enrichment activities. they will interact with the visiting scientists, attend regional and national scientific meetings, and visit off-campus major laboratories conducting biomedical research in an effort to initiate collaborative work.